Chirithy's Time Off
by levelwhat
Summary: [KHUx] A meta oneshot that shows what a Chirithy does when their player hasn't logged on in forever.


Every Chirithy was tied to their wielder. After all, there was only five Foretellers and each had thousands in their Union. How could they manage them all? That's what the Chirithy were for.

He and the child were off on the grandest start. They were there from the very beginning, when the wielders only numbered in the hundreds. Handpicked by Foreteller Aced, joined his Union, and given a keyblade on the spot. And by that fountain and square, where the air was crisp and clean was where the child had met Chirithy. That one spot in Daybreak Town became their favorite.

Oh, the first few months were splendid! The awe in their Wielder's eyes as they explored places outside the only town the child ever knew. The strength of bonds that they forged with strangers, now friends. The darkness they fought in all shapes and variety. Their Keyblade evolved until it looked as lavish and impressive as one of the Foretellers'.

Chirithy was given something called a "rain check." And when he learned what it was, he was totally understanding about it! Sometimes things happened at home, or a serious matter with a friend, and it was just not possible to go out collecting Lux. They would go out tomorrow! It was innocence then that kept his hopes up, something he only realized far later.

Their wielder even called him a friend. And Chirithy knew they meant it. The title held new meaning, because no one had called him that before. But why did they suddenly vanish? Perhaps it was his own fault. He knew the power that promises has, like with that other wielder, Ephemer. Perhaps Chirithy should have made a promise like that too.

The pain stung more when Chirithy learned he wasn't the only one. Turns out that forsaken Chirithy numbered in the thousands. Some of them were crying, because they got really attached to their child. For some, they were the closest things that the children had to calling a guide, a mentor, a guardian.

Some of the other Chirithy were bitter at their wielders. What could be more important than collecting Lux, collecting light, to keep the darkness from seeping into their world? Those were few in between. And they all disappeared quickly. Maybe those Chirithy left with their own, unique Keyblades. that Kupo running the café in Daybreak Town had one. so it's possibly they got one to take up the mantle.

But Chirithy didn't know how _he_ felt. He was not sad, because he could not cry over his child. He could not be bitter, because he didn't spite his child either. Where did that leave him?

What was he allowed to do?

It became customary to ask those questions, in his doubts. What actually became of the forsaken Chirithy? Why could he not cry? What and when, were these things going to happen to him? Weren't they _friends_? Every Chirithy was tied to their wielder, and whatever else saying something like that would entail. Surely the child was still around, because he still was.

The weeks of inactivity became months. There was a single last thing he could think of doing. One day, when Foreteller Aced was along in his study in Daybreak Town, Chirithy poofed in, unannounced.

The huge man that was the Ursus Union leader was rightfully furious. Under no condition was he allowed to do that! But Chirithy still pleaded his case, because if he could not do something, than a powerful Foreteller could.

Aced had sighed at him, and explained very softly that it was a problem that plagued all the other Unions. The streets of Daybreak Town were virtually empty, and the quota of Lux that was needed was nowhere near what they all needed. There were still vigilant Keyblade wielders around, but even they were a commodity. It was tough recruiting new wielders who still needed to be taught the ropes. But their new, young Chirithy were the ones that focused them into proper Keyblade masters.

Chirithy stayed quiet. He did know, because their world of light was changing. Every morning was a bit darker. The giant clock tower had slowed down to a painful crawl. Daybreak Town, the hub that they could call home, was dying. But was not in the hands of his child anymore.

He accepted the explanation. Then he promptly left the Foreteller.

Chirithy awoke one day, and for the first time ever, did not wander what happen to his wielder. It was now day two-hundred since they last saw each other. There was no point asking something like that anymore.

Their party was gone. The last active wielder had left a week ago. And the other two Chirithy that had promised to wait with him were suddenly nowhere to be seen. The clouds darkened as he did one final sweep across Daybreak Town. He started and ended at the fountain. The same place that his wielder started, and ended.

Every Chirithy was tied to their wielder. So when the child was not interested in returning, Chirithy was no longer needed.


End file.
